Yellow
by SawSyndicate
Summary: Yumi x Sachiko songfic. Sort of angsty, but whatever. R&R if you want, nobody's forcing. Standard disclaimers apply.


Title: Yellow

Pairing: Yumi/ Sachiko

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Zilch. And oh. Yellow is by Coldplay, not by me. Rights go to them and whoever that's concerned.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_.

Yumi stared at the sky. The dark, calm night sky. She was tired. She wasn't exactly the best at waiting either. Maybe it was just school work getting to her. Or maybe it was the way her onee-sama's beautiful flowing hair spilled down her back. Sachiko was gorgeous in Yumi's eyes. She was convinced it wasn't just a schoolgirl crush. No, it wasn't. As her eyes came to rest on a particularly bright star, she couldn't help but think how perfect her onee-sama was. All the things that she did. Yumi was sure even the stars shone for her.

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do,_

_And it was called "Yellow."_

Yes, Yumi came along in Sachiko's second year. She wrote a song for Sachiko too. Well, not just one song, but many. The song wasn't called yellow, but still. She loved to look at Sachiko's perfect movements, the way she moved the pen ever so gracefully across her exercise book, all the things she did. Sachiko was just drop-dead gorgeous, and Yumi could easily start drooling when Sachiko looked at her with those beautiful sapphire eyes . And no matter how badly Sachiko had suffered as a rich kid, she always hid it. Sure, it was frustrating sometimes, but Yumi admired her onee-sama's strength.

_So then I took my turn,_

_Oh what a thing to have done,_

_And it was all "Yellow."_

Yumi wanted someone to help her when she was in trouble. Everyone did. Now she wasn't in Lillian anymore; she was already in college. And so was Sachiko. They were separated physically, but Yumi was convinced that they were connected in heart anyway. They met up regularly, talked on the phone, but things never went past that. Yumi was falling for Sachiko hard. **Really hard.** Like she did back in Lillian. But Kashiwagi always punctuated the idea of her and Sachiko getting together. Not that Sachiko ever loved Yumi anyway.

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_You know, you know I love you so,_

_You know I love you so._

That was what Yumi thought, anyway. Silly little schoolgirl crushes. But no, it was much more. She was hurting. And Sachiko wasn't there to ease the pain. She had no idea Sachiko felt the same way too. And she was the only one that was so slow. Sachiko was easier than ever to read nowadays, but obviously, Yumi was blinded by love. She yearned for Sachiko's touch more than ever, but she couldn't satisfy her cravings.

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do._

Yumi would do practically anything for Sachiko. Sachiko was the gem in a whole pile of gold, the star in the night sky, the lighthouse in the foggy sea. Well, anything that sounded like some romantic phrase. Yumi was ready to do all that Sachiko requested of her. That was how much she loved her onee-sama.

_Cos you were all "Yellow,"_

_I drew a line,_

_I drew a line for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do,_

_And it was all "Yellow."_

Yumi didn't exactly love yellow, and she belonged to the chinesis family anyway. Red. So obviously, she wasn't made for yellow. But she looked good in that colour, anyhow. She drew a line for Sachiko, yes she did. Sachiko wasn't yellow, but she drew a line for her anyway. She had reserved a part of her that flared up when her onee-sama was close to her, that died whenever she let Sachiko go, that lived again when Sachiko came back into her arms.

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_And you know for you,_

_I'd bleed myself dry for you,_

_I'd bleed myself dry._

Yumi loved the feel of Sachiko's silky soft hair. She did. She loved Sachiko's creamy skin; her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Yumi didn't bleed herself dry, thank goodness, but she had gone to the point of desperation and cut her wrists. It was just a flesh wound to some, but it wasn't to Yumi. Her little heart hurt, and she needed a band-aid called Sachiko to fix it. Yes, she did. But this band-aid couldn't be bought anywhere. And that made things all the more difficult.

_It's true, look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine._

Still, Yumi went around loving everyone else like she always did. She was a blessing to her friends and family, but they couldn't understand her pain. It was obsession, but she didn't know that. She always thought it was love. It was, but "was" is past tense. It had transformed in to a suicidal obsession. And it was on a path to take Yumi's life if Sachiko never came back into her arms. Yumi had always loved stars. She loved how they shone in the night sky, and she always thought that the stars shone particularly brightly if Sachiko was around. Maybe it was just Yumi's joy when her onee-sama was with her.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things that you do._

Yumi closed her eyes and thought of Sachiko's arms around her, before sinking to the ground and waiting for another dreaded day to come.

A/N: Sorry, got into the self-pity mood. Except that it's pity for Yumi. Reviews are welcome. Flames will be used to burn your house down.


End file.
